


Around You.

by IncubusJasper



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Affection, Best Friends, Coffee Shops, Cute, Emotions, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Love, Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusJasper/pseuds/IncubusJasper
Summary: A simple trip to a café creates one of the most precious memories of your life.





	Around You.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2018. I went on a huge Vinesauce fanfiction binge last summer.
> 
> I used "Y/N/N" to mean "your nickname."
> 
> Word count: 2104.

It was a particularly rainy autumn day, and you’d decided to meet up at a local café with your dear friend, Vincent. He preferred to go by Vin or Vinny, but he’d never seemed to be bothered by it when you used his full name. It was just so pretty, you sometimes couldn’t help yourself.

  
Once you arrived, you saw Vinny standing by the glass door of the coffee house, and a smile spread across his face like sunshine when he spotted you. You rushed to hug him, and he embraced you back tightly.

  
“Heya, [Y/N]! I got here a couple minutes ago and just got us a table, then I came back out to see if I could see you coming.” He pointed inside to a small, round table with two chairs, cosily tucked into a corner of the room. “Claimed it by leaving my coat there,” looking up, he noticed it was still raining. “should go inside before we get soaked.”

  
“Hey to you too, stranger,” you replied with a grin, pulling the door open and ducking inside. “Oh, that smell, that warmth!” you exclaimed, unwilling to admit out loud that your nose and fingers had started to get a little too cold for comfort out there.

  
Walking over to the table, you placed your own coat on the back of your chair and sat adjacent to Vinny. “So, what do you wanna drink? My treat. And before you protest,” you stopped him, as you’d already noticed the look on his face and knew it all too well. That expression always meant he was going to try and persuade you to change your mind. He hated having money spent on him, but so did you, and you had the bigger advantage. For as sweet and kind as you could be (and always were with him), you were naturally more stubborn than Vinny. Much more, and you both knew it. “It’s only fair, since you got here first, and I feel bad that I made you wait.”

  
“Bu- oh, what’s the use? Fine.” Vin resigned to your will, smiling a little in response to your beaming grin. Every victory counted, even the small ones. You were always proud of your way with words and ability to bend anyone’s will. “Cocoa? Please and thank you.” He asked. His tendency to grow quiet at seemingly random moments was... almost charming, in a way. To you, at least. Then again, you just thought that all of his quirks, flaws and idiosyncrasies were endearing. Although you’d never tell him that.

  
“Sure thing, Vin! Two hot chocolates, comin’ up.” You reached into your coat pocket and retrieved your purse, getting up to order. From the corner of your eye, just for a moment, you could’ve sworn you’d seen Vinny’s enchanting green eyes fixated on you as you turned back around. Shaking your head, you dismissed the thought as you approached the counter.

  
“Hi there, what would you like?” Chirped the unexpectedly bubbly barista. Her name tag read ‘Joy’, and you thought it very fitting.

  
“Hello,” you responded, feeling oddly elevated by her positivity. “May I have two large hot chocolates with cinnamon, please?”

  
“Of course, miss! Would you like to add mini-marshmallows?”

  
“Oh, um,” you turned in Vinny’s direction and called to him. “D’you want marshmallows in yours?” He simply nodded. Turning your attention back to Joy, you gave your answer. “Yes please - in both, if that’s okay.”

  
“Certainly, your total is $8, how would you like to pay?”

  
“Debit, please.” As you tapped your wireless card on the reader, a shiver ran down your spine and sent goosebumps from your neck down to your arms. It took a moment to consciously sink in.

  
“So, is that your fella?” Joy whispered. “He’s cute, you’re lucky—”

  
You spluttered a little, not meaning to be rude, but absolutely caught off-guard. “Hah, I wish!” Smiling sheepishly, you put your purse in your back pocket and brushed a hand through your hair. “Um,” you stammered still, your cheeks flushing as you struggled to pull your eyes from the ground to meet her face. “N-no, no. No, as if I should be so lucky.” You turned to glance at him, sitting patiently at the table, staring out the window at the rain.

  
“Ooh, I know it ain’t my place, but it sounds like you’re in deep.” Now it was Joy’s turn to beam at you. You wondered what it must be like to be such a happy person.

  
“Yeah, well...” You trailed off and your drinks were placed on the counter, grabbing heat sleeves from the side and slipping them around the cups. “He is a wonder, and he’ll never look at me twice. I’ve accepted it. As a wise woman once said, ‘you don’t expect a sunset to admire you back.’”

  
“You got that off the TV.”

  
“Yeah, alright, but it gets the point across. He’s that for me. Beautiful, brilliant, and out of my reach. I’m happy enough just to be his friend.” Picking up the cups and making sure not to burn your hands, you sighed deeply. “Right. I think he’s been waiting long enough. Thank you for the drinks.” Returning to Vinny with the drinks in hand, you hoped that he wouldn’t see the still-present pink tint in your cheeks. Knowing you, you’d be able to explain it away, in any case.

  
“Welcome back,” He looked up at you, not lifting his chin from its resting place on his palm. “You okay? You look kinda pink.” You placed the cups down and took your seat, not looking him in the eye.

  
“Just the temperature, that’s all.” Vin didn’t reply, despite having the feeling that that wasn’t true, instead watching you absent-mindedly tap on the side of your drink and taking short, intermittent sips. After a minute of unusually heavy silence, you decided to speak up. “Vincent,” He shut his eyes as soon as you said his name, taking a deep breath before opening them again. “You’re haven’t touched your cocoa. What’s wrong?”

  
“There’s something you’re not telling me. I wanna know.” He leaned in towards you across the table, arms folded, propped up by his elbows. Raising his eyebrows in a mix of curiosity and seriousness, he stared you straight in the eyes and held your gaze. “Tell me.” He’d never looked at you that intensely before, and you wondered if you’d somehow made him angry.

  
“Fine,” you scoffed, leaning back in your chair and pinching the bridge of your nose. Squeezing your eyes shut, finding it easier to speak if you couldn’t see his precious face, or those jade eyes that currently bored into your skull, you proceeded. “Th—” You started, but had to swallow. You were already embarrassed by the interaction, but having to relay it directly to Vinny himself after it had just taken place made you feel heavy and full of dread. “The girl at the counter. She’s lovely, really happy and all, but... she asked something really fucking weird.”

  
“What’d she say?”

  
“After I checked with you about the marshmallows, she asked – and feel free to think she’s crazy, because I do – she asked if we were, well... y’know. A _thing_.”

  
“A... thing?” Your eyes were still shut, but you could hear just from his voice that that’d raised his eyebrows at the oddity. “Jeez. Kinda fuckin’ personal, don’tcha think?”

  
“Exactly!” You exclaimed, snapping your eyes open and sitting upright again. “That just... it threw me for a loop, that’s all. Besides, who’d just assume that? We’re not—”

  
“Hm. What did ya tell her?”

  
“Pardon?”

  
“How’d you answer?”

  
“I...” You were at a rare loss for words. “I told her the truth.” You inspected Vinny’s face very carefully as he listened to you.

  
“M’kay. Good,” He exhaled heavily. He took a deep swig of his hot chocolate, frowning as he did so. You decided to keep drinking yours, too, wondering what on earth was running through his mind. “This tastes funny.” He proclaimed. You blinked in surprise and took the cap off of yours.

  
“Mine tastes fine; doesn’t look like there’s anything untoward in there. We’re drinking the same thing. How’d you mean funny, like it’s missing something? Or as in, it tastes like cardboard?”

  
“Just... just weird. Wanna taste?”

  
“Wh- uhh, sure.” For the second, maybe third time today, you’d found yourself completely confused.

  
Then, as your vision refocused and your mind concentrated again, you realised how far you’d both been leaning over the little coffee table. How close Vinny’s face was to yours. Softly, but full of intention, your lips met. And you couldn’t even pretend to lie to yourself that it was an accident. Because he didn’t stop and you didn’t want to. The whole world fell away around you. Right here, right now, Vinny was kissing you, and it was everything you’d imagined and more. You kissed him back with astounding passion for an act so soft and gentle. You never wanted this moment to end, fireworks going off in your brain and shooting sparks down every nerve in your body.

  
It ached when the moment ended. It was just one kiss, yet it felt like it had simultaneously lasted forever and been gone in the blink of an eye. When Vinny pulled away from you, he cupped one of your cheeks in his hand and smiled kindly.

  
“V-Vin, wha—” You started, but he placed his thumb over your tender lips. Lips still tingling with sensation.

  
“I’m not stupid. But more importantly, I’m not deaf,” He chuckled lightly as you sank your face into your hands, blushing once more. “You should’ve told her the truth, by the way.”

  
“Vincent? I’m sorry. I don’t understand...” Tears threatened to rise from behind your eyes, but you refused to let a drop show or spill. Not here, not now. Never in front of Vin.

  
“I love that. When you use my name.”

  
“I thought you hated it?”

  
“Not when it’s you.” He stated simply. So matter-of-factly. “C’mon, it’s _you_ , for fuck’s sake.”

  
“Not sure if I should be insulted or not. Y’know, that I don’t count.” You shrugged, frowning down at the shiny tabletop between you.

  
“Oh, you’re so dense when you wanna be. You’re exempt because you’re not just anyone.” He shook his head.

  
“I don’t see why I’m special, though. Now what’d you mean when you insinuated that I was a liar?”

  
“You told—” He stopped to look across the room, squinting at her name badge. “Joy over there that we weren’t together. But why deny established fact?” He winked. “D’ya get it yet, [Y/N/N]?” Now it was his turn to grin at you, albeit with a hint of smugness. A grin broke out across your face too, once it dawned on you.

  
“Oh, you fuck—” You laughed, causing Vinny to laugh along with you. Now, more than ever, his smile lit up your world and set your soul alight with joy. **_Joy._** You suddenly whipped your head around to look in her direction and find her smiling at the two of you. “I’ll be right back, hold up.”

  
“Fine by me, gorgeous.” Vin now made no attempt to hide the fact that he watched your butt as you walked back to the counter. He sighed and turned his attention back to his drink as you addressed Joy.

  
“Hey again, um,” you giggled nervously. “Listen, I have no idea how you... knew, or whatever. No idea how you did that, but thank you. Thank you!”

  
Joy just smiled and nodded at you, tilting her head towards the direction you came from, then looking to the window. “Look. Rain’s stopped.”

  
“Oh.” You’d forgotten about the outside world, but as you looked, you saw the drizzle disappear, and back at your table, Vin had gathered the coats and your unfinished cocoa. “Indeed. Thank you again, Joy.”

  
You practically skipped over to Vinny and put your coat on, taking your drink in one hand, and his hand in the other. “Ready?”

  
“Context? Ready to leave, or...” You looked down at your intertwined fingers. “ready for this?”

  
“Both.” All the answer he needed was in your smile.

  
“Well then,” you practically sang the words, you were so happy. “Let’s go, Vincent.”

  
“I’ll never get tired of that; I love it.”

  
“I love _you_.”

  
“I love you too, [Y/N].”

  
And without further need for words - prepared this time - you embraced each other and kissed again. You couldn’t help but feel like today was blessed, for something so remarkable to have happened. It was one you’d remember for the rest of your life.  



End file.
